Final Fantasy Eternal Rest
by Sitho2
Summary: The Story of a young boy and his quest to destroy the evil Godess.
1. The Dark slumber of The Serpent Goddess

Final Fantasy: Eternal Rest  
  
Chapter one: The Dark slumber of The Serpent Goddess   
  
The year is 1100 A.D.....It was a stormy night....The setting is a dark castle.A babies cry   
  
from the King and Queens room.The baby,a girl with a birth-mark on her cheek.The mark is   
  
shaped like a serpent.The babies eyes are sky blue.She is the King and Queen's daughter.  
  
Alica,the baby,cries and cries....."Shhhh....It's okay little one..Shhhh....Oh my dear   
  
child.Alissa you'r so pretty my darling daughter" The mother,the Queen say's softly to her   
  
child.The King,an evil and powerfull looking man,awaken's."My Queen.Shut that child up at   
  
once!" The King yells."Dosn't she understand that adults need there sleep?" The King complains.  
  
"Oh dear me.She is just a child..." The kind hearted Queen cries.The king is furious with his   
  
queen.... "HOW DARE YOU!" The King shouts.Alica,cries louder.And the Queen begins to cry as   
  
well."Oh dear child.No need for you'r tears.It will be fine." The King yells for his most Loyal   
  
Knight."Seph.Shut this child up at once!" The King glares at the knight."Yes your Magisty"   
  
The Knight says as he draws his sword.The Queen shreiks. "No! don't!Please!Not Alica!" The   
  
Queen cries...A flash of Lightning.The candle's light goes out.The knight swipes his sword.  
  
Alica,The King,and The Queen,not knowing where the knight swiped his sword.Only the Knight   
  
knows.The Queen's maid lights a candle....and there lays,The King...dead.The sword dripping of   
  
blood.Alica smiles evily.The wind breaks the window and blows out the candle.The next morning   
  
day light shines in the room.The maid,the knight,and the queen.....all dead.Alica...missing.  
  
1700 A.D.....600 years later.........  
  
A young boy of 18,sits in his room.Reading a scripture that reads..........  
  
"I am The Serpent Goddess.I am pure evil.I am everything that every child,every parent,every   
  
person,and all creatures fear most.I am fear it self.I am ultimate power.I will destroy those   
  
in my path.But i must first be born again.I must be awaken.Some foolish child,will pull the   
  
knights sheild from thy resting place.And i will rise.I will preveil.I am immortal.I am   
  
suppreme.I am........The Serpent Goddess. 


	2. Final Fantasy Eternal Rest Chapter 2 The...

ï»¿ Final Fantasy: Eternal Rest  
  
Chapter 2: The Begining  
  
The next day after the young boy reads the scripture......  
  
(Sarah-Ann)"Slade!...Slade!...Slade wake up!"The young boy Slade awakes to find his  
  
mother at his bed side...(Slad) "huh...mother......it's too...(yawns) early in the  
  
moning.Why are you waking me up soooo early?" (Sarah-Ann) "ALEXIA is here" his   
  
mother exclaims... Slade leaps out of bed and rushes his mother out of his room.  
  
He locks the door.He goes into his closet a mess.He comes out...Standing tall,  
  
with short dark hair,dark blue eyes,and a smile of happiness on his face.He goes  
  
to the sitting area.He sits at the table,next to Alexia,his girlfriend of course.  
  
Alexia a bright blue-green eyed,shoulder length brown hair,5ft 4inch, 17 year old  
  
beauty.(Alexia) "Good morning Slade.How was your sleep last night?" then she kisses  
  
Slade and he kisses back.(Slade) "It was very good.Thank you.How was yours?"   
  
(Alexia) "It was well,thanks." ...............later that day..........  
  
Slade walks to the market.On his way he stopped by a fortune teller.  
  
(Fortune Teller) "Stop!Young man...you will have a great adeventure....hmmm ic...  
  
you seek information on The Serpent Goddess" Slade looks at her strangly....  
  
Then suddenly.......BANG!The ground shakes and things fall and smash on the ground.  
  
It's an EARTHQUAKE!Slade runs for shelter....He hides there till night fall....  
  
He comes out hiding.He see's alexia standing there.....  
  
(Alexia Cries) "Slade!There gone.All of them.They died!" (Slade) "Alexia!I'm so  
  
glad your safe.Who? Who died?" (Alexia still crying) "My mother,My father,my  
  
brother,my sister.My family! there all gone....{sobs}...And your mother too....  
  
Slade looks at the sky and Cries.......  
  
To Be Continued on Chapter 3..... 


End file.
